Apollo's Lyre: The NEW Hero's of Olympus
by Slushieee
Summary: What happens when a new generation of half bloods are born? And what happens when they have to go on a quest to find apollos lost lyre? can they do it without killing each other? probably not. This is my first fanfic so sorry about the crappy summary. Hope you enjoy!
1. New Facfic

**Hi there! Now i'm making this new fanfic that i hope you enjoy but i'm gonna need some help with the characters. So get you thinking caps on and fill out this below!**

 **Name:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **Greek or Roman:**

 **Huntress/Amazon or no:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **AWESOME ABILITIES:**

 **Weapon/magical object:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Extra:**

 **YAY IM SUPER EXITED! If i dont choose one of your characters I'm sorry but ill try to fit everyones characters in somewhere. i will still include some of my own characters as well so i hope you don't mind. Well i hope you guys have fun! BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **PS there will be HOO character appearances! going to need some help with**


	2. Character Progress

Hey loves! so far i have four characters hand here they are.

 **Venus:** Helen Kim **(sarcastic sweetheart) F**

 **Kronos:** Genesis "gen" Daniels **(deaf time turner) F**

 **Aphrodite:** Scarlett "Sunny" Cosse **(selfless drama queen) F**

 **Hermes:** Tyler Campbell **(honest liar) M**

I would like to give a special thanks to Unicute17 for Helen Kim! i would also like to recognize youseenothing for Gen Daniels! Keep sending in character fill outs i still need more. Thank you very one have a wonderful day!

Ps if any of you are artists or like drawing i'm going to need a cover! Just a heads up for the future.

 **BLUE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Jayden

**Hi I'm planning on starting the story now so here we go! Also sorry if the characters aren't exactly how you expected them. I did my best. (PS we have few**

 **new characters that you will meet latter. No hints!)**

* * *

 **-Jayden's pov-**

School is great. If I actually got the chance to get to it.

Thursdays are great. If I actually got to enjoy it.

My bus sucks. But luckily I destroyed it.

As I got onto the bus I heard a shriek. My head shot toward a girl who was looking into a mirror with her friends hovering over her. Her long black hair was held together by a series of clips that seemed to change color in the light. "I have a split end! We are getting a hair appointment right after school!" she said still looking at herself in the mirror.

I sighed slipping into the last empty seat I found. I always liked sitting in the back It was slightly quieter. I could focus more on my books and homework. School was easy for me. I've always had good grades and most of the teachers liked me. I opened a book and started to read. I heard a shaky breath above me so looked up. Standing there was the split end girl. "Um, yes?" I asked. "Oh sorry," she said wiping her eyes which just smudged her mascara, "can I sit here?" I looked at her smudged mascara and said, "yeah sure." She plopped down and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" I asked interrupting the silence. "I have a split end." She mumbled. "I heard," I said rolling my eyes. "You men don't understand. All you have to do is impress girls. Girls have to impress boys _and_ girls." She said sitting back and crossing her arms. "By the way you need a haircut. That look was so 2013." "harsh," I said, "so what's your name anyway?" She sighed and replied slowly. "Helen Kim. My great great great grandfather was born in Asia. Also Kim is my last name not my middle." I looked into her golden brown eyes and saw that she was avian. I could hardly tell she looked slightly more Spanish.

"My name is Jayden Finch." i said simply. Her eyes widened "my birthstone is a jade! Born in august and all." helen said opening her purse and pulling out a ring. It was made of silver and in the middle was a small jade. "Um actually my name is jayd _en_." i said looking over at her but what i saw wasn't just Helen.

Standing at the edge of the seat was a woman holding helen by her hair. Helen seemed to be paralyzed her eyes wide in shock. "Ah look at the poor boy. What sssssshould i do he assssksss himssssself. Well let me tell you little hero. DIE!" At that second the woman's legs turned into a long scaly green snake tail. _SNAKE TAIL?!_ I tried to scream but my voice was failing me. Helen opened her mouth and what came out made my day 10 times weirder. "Put me down." Helen said her voice wavering. Creepy snake lady hissed and yanked on her hair. "PUT ME DOWN!" Helen yelled her voice stern. Everyone in the bus dropped whatever they were doing including myself.

Snake tail dropped Helen sending her in a heap on the floor. Helen pulled me to the front of the bus as snake lady regained her senses and hissed slithering in our direction. "Stop the bus." i said to the bus driver. Everyone in the bus was panicking and running toward the back of the bus. "Don't run little hero. Jussssst come with me." snake woman said her arms outstretched with a sweet smile. "When i say now slam the brakes and open the doors." I said to the bus driver. "Helen sprint out the door the second the doors open."

The snake lady was slithering closer and closer. She hissed losing her patience as she lunged. "NOW!" i yelled falling backwards as the bus screeched to a stop. "AHHHHHH!" yelled the snake lady as she stumbled forward. Helen and i sprinted out the door running to the sidewalk. "Jade where do we go?" Helen said panting. I spotted 3 teenagers waving for beckoning for us on the other side of the street.

Snake woman was stumbling out the door and slithering towards us. She wasn't going very fast but she was making progress. "You see that car down there." i asked pointing down the street. "We run and she follows. She will get hit buy the car and we will get to them." i said pointing this time at the teenagers who were yelling for us. "How to we know they aren't snake people also?" Helen asked." i gave the smart remark of "i just know now follow the plan." The car was getting closer and so was the snake lady. "Come with me herosssss." she said in a taunting voice.

"Alright run." i said pulling Helen behind me snake lady close behind. The car was getting closer as my heart got faster. i realized we weren't gonna make it. The car was ganging on us. I pushed Helen forward as the car hit my arm. I heard an ear splitting scream as the snake lady was hit and erupted into black dust. Although it could have been me as the pain of the hit spread across my body. Black dots were forming in my eyes as i saw Helen and the 3 teenagers running towards me.


	4. Scarlett

**hey everybody! i'm excited for this chapter! hope you like! i'm still looking for cover drawers co review if you can. thanks!**

* * *

 **-Scarlett-**

"Miss. Cosse what is the answer to number two?" Mrs. Hinland asked me.

"Um yes actually it my birthday." I said sitting on the top of my desk.

"Your point is miss. Cosse?" Mrs. Hinland asked turning to look at me. Her eyes narrowed as she saw me sitting on the top of my desk.

What I was doing was strictly against every rule I've been told. No I'm not talking about sitting on the desk. School rules are stupid, but my dad's rules are a little more… well important in a way.

"Ma'am because it's my birthday I don't have to work." I said.

"You don't work even if it's not your birthday." She said as the class gave out a stream of oooooh's and burn's. Mrs. hinland always seemed a like a good enough teacher. She always wore cat eye glasses, but i'm not sure she actually needs them considering she's always looking over them as if they were just in the way. Although, something about her always threw me off. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ok class we are going to learn about ancient grease." I scowled at the thought of grease. In my opinion ancient grease was better than modern grease, but even ancient grease wasn't looking too fresh.

"The Greeks has many myths about gods and goddesses. One of the most popular myths is about a boy named Hercules." Ms. hinland said almost flinching each time she said myth as if she expected something bad to happen. I snorted at the mention of Hercules. Let's just say he's a jerk and shouldn't have gone to Elysium.

"Is something wrong miss. cosse?" Mrs. Hinland asked crossing her arms and looking over her cat eye glasses.

"Uh yeah. Hercules was a conceited jerk. All he did was go around building fan clubs and breaking girls hearts. Ps geniuses there is no one named Meg in the entire story of Hercules' pathetic life. Now Achilles story is almost as bad I mean really what's the point of jumping into the Styx if whenever you step on a rock you die." When I finished the entire class was looking at me with their mouths hanging open. And i swear i might have seen Ms. Hinland smile and nod.

I pushed my curly black hair behind my ear instinctively. It's what i do when too much attention was drawn toward me. I slid off my desk and walked up to Ms. Hinland and asked as loud as i could strictly to make this more awkward, "CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU OUTSIDE."

She walked toward the door and opened it for me to go out. When we were both out ms. Hinland bursted out laughing. "Geez i'm a wreck. Who knew being old would suck so much." she said taking her hair out of a tight bun. All in second she turned from a cranky old lady with greying hair into a stunning indian girl with long straight black hair. She grinned at my stunned face and you could see emerging smile lines across her face.

"wha-WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shush!" the girl said with her black eyes wide but still smiling.

"How did you do that? It's so cool." i said a smile twitching on my lips. "Well that wasn't the reaction i was expecting. Although what i did was pretty cool wasn't it. By the way my name is Sage Raman." sage said crossing her arms with a proud expression.

"Scarlett." i said laughing.

"I know silly. I tought you for 8 and half months."

"Right. I forgot."

We both laughed. "We need to get you to camp. You have to find the nearest strayer. There is one named fred he'll take you." sage went on but i wasn't following. I knew i had to get to a camp but i didn't know what camp or how. Also now sage was talking about strayers? Those are just myths.

"Oh actually fred was transferred. Um… i'll take you! Wait i don't have a license. The bus! We'll take a bus!" sage rambled. "Wait a second. I have no idea what camp we are going to or why you are talking about strayers. All i was going to ask was if you knew any summer camps on long island." i interrupted.

Sage went from confused startled to exitted in a matter of seconds.

"I know just the camp. But i'm gonna need some help getting there." she said holding up a old gold coin.

* * *

 ***gasp!* Hope you thought it was good. Also feel free to call me out on any mistakes. Who do you think sages parent is? Review if you liked or if you didn't. I'm so so so sorry it was so short. im also sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter.**


	5. Jayden (2)

**hi you guys. sorry about the typos in the last chapter but i hope you like this one.**

* * *

 **-Jayden-**

"That was sixteen minutes. Do you enjoy lying to children?"

"Seriously?"

I'm not positive what happened after i got hit by the car. One of the teenagers rushed over to me as i was falling. She looked about 17 or 18 but i'm still not sure. I'm always sure! What is happening to me?! One of the girls had crazy black curly hair. Well not quite curly but extremely wavy hair. Her side bangs were flying everywhere in front of her toxic green eyes. She seemed horrified the entire time they dragged me into the car. By that point i was barely conscious but certainly awake.

My thoughts were interrupted by a big crash.

"MARIE!" a stern voice said. It was the second voice

"Sorry. It was an accident. You know how i get when i'm stressed."

"You are literally just standing there."

"Well you forbid me from touching anything." an annoyed girl's voice said. She seemed to have a quiet voice and didn't sound like she talked much.

I sat up in my bed to see a short girl with a freckled face inches from my face. She instantly moved away from my face and started to blush furiously. Her hair was yellow blonde unlike mine which was sandy blonde.

A boy walked up to me and shoved a thermometer in my mouth. "On a scale from one to ten how much does your arm hurt." he said with the thermometer still in my mouth. "Uh.." i responded through my shut mouth. Before i could finish my answer he walked over to who i'm guessing is marie and started to talk to her. They both had the same yellow hair but Marie's hair got lighter on her tips.

"Marie i'm going to get Chiron can you watch him." the boy asked marie who was standing near the door.

"No no no John no!" she whisper screamed. her face was drained of all color. Marie caught my gaze and looked away fast. So fast i almost forgot she even looked at me.

John pulled marie out the door against her will. When they left i looked over at the mirror hanging on the wall. I was a mess. My hair was sticking in all different directions. I never wear my hair long it's always short. I looked unrecognizable. Even my stormy grey eyes seemed tireder.

I looked down and i wasn't wearing a buttoned down blue shirt i was wearing an orange t-shirt. "Camp half blood." i read out loud. As i said it i noticed Marie standing in the door frame. She wearing the same shirt under a red christmas sweater even though it was the end of May.

"What is Camp Half blood?"

Marie suddenly looked uncomfortable in her christmas sweater. She opened her mouth to speak but was saved by a knock at the door. Marie rushed to open the door. When she opened the door 2 people were standing in the frame. Well one was standing the other was a man in a wheelchair. His hair was greying and his eyes tired and ageless. A knitted green blanket covered his legs so you couldn't see them.

The other member was one of the girls who was there when my arm broke. Her arms darted around as if looking a way of escape. Black wavy hair framed her pale face and green eyes. She was quite pretty with her dark lashes and defined features. Especially her jawline

"May we come in?" the man in the wheelchair asked. "Of course Chiron." Marie said quickly.

I could see a smile creeping onto the green eyed girls face. I didn't see how this was funny but she certainly thought is was.

"Sir with all respect why am i here? I mean you blindfolded me so i couldn't see where we were going but i know we are in the infirmary. I'm not hurt or anything." the girl said.

Marie had a surprised look on her face. "Scarlett?" Marie asked Chiron. "Yes hello that is me." scarlett said waving her hand.

Chiron was about to say something before a girl with auburn curly hair covered in grease busted through the door. She only said 3 words before rushing out the door. "Iona and Mason." Marie ran out the door after the girl. Scarlett was soon to follow. I was about to run after but chiron stopped me. "Drink that and then follow me." he said pointing at a glass of apple juice on the night stand. I winced as pain shot up my arm.

When the drink touched my tongue it didn't taste like apple juice. it tasted like a orange and banana smoothie that my dad used to make me when i was sick. I gulped it down fast and the pain in my arm stopped. I ran after chiron. When we left the infirmary we were in a summer camp. There was a fire pit in the middle of a U of cabins. Each cabin was decorated differently.

There was a mob of people in front of a cabin that was gold. You could see was a lurel above a curved door with had a silver lining. On the left of the door was a single torch that was blazing a bronze color. Looking at it made me want to challenge someone to a race.

Even from afar you could hear multiple people yelling. They didn't sound scared they seemed mad. I ran ahead of chiron and pushed through the crowd of people. In the middle of the circle were a boy and a girl. The girl had dark brown hair so long it went down to her bottom even as it was in a french braid. She was screaming at the boy her violet eyes murderous. Two girls were holding her back so she didn't murder the boy. One of the girls was the girl who ran into the infirmary for chiron. There was a cut that was lightly bleeding across the brown haired girls nose.

Im guessing the cut was from the boy. He was holding a small knife that had a little blood on it. One of his sea green eyes was developing a black eye probably from the girl. His black hair was messy and in front of his eyes as he tried to escape the grip of 4 boys and a small girl who looked exactly like him but her hair was curly.

"I will kill you!" screamed the girl. "Not if i kill you first!" yelled the boy in response. The girl laughed still trying to attack the boy. "I'm the daughter of _Nike_ Mason, i _will_ kill you first." they were speaking to each other in greek i realized.

"Children stop fighting or i will get Mr. D." Chiron bellowed behind me. I stepped away so Chiron could pass. Both of them stopped and the people who were holding them back merged back into the crowd. The little girl who looks exactly like mason clung to her brother's arm until he pushed her over to the auburn haired girl.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on here?" chiron asked looking at them both. "Well iona here came and punched me in my perfect face for no reason." mason said as iona snorted and rolled her eyes. "Iona why did you punch him?" Chiron asked. "He said he was going to beat me at the chariot race. But he also cut me after i punched him so he should be in trouble also." iona said crossing her arms.

"i only reason i cut you was because i was reaching to protect my other eye from your iron fists for Zeus' sake!" mason yelled facing iona. "So you admit i'm intimidating." iona said with a smug look on her face. "Oh styx. Hades knows you are! He also knows you are a whiney brat." mason said before iona punched him in the jaw so hard he staggered back. Like lightning he judo flipped her onto her back. She kicked his legs out from under him and he fell on top of her. They continued to kick and punch each other on the floor.

A woman with curly blonde hair and grey eyes approached the two but they didn't seem to notice. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two.

"Mason Luke Jackson!" she yelled.

* * *

 **PLOT FERKIN TWIST! Lol i love surprising you.**


End file.
